CORE B ? PROJECT SUMMARY/ABSTRACT The Instrumentation / Microscopy / Histopathology Core provides support for facilities and equipment used communally by members of the PPG. Aim 1 is to provide priority access to and instruction in the use of critical instrumentation including 1) high-speed ultracentrifuges; 2) a Typhoon 8610 Imager; 3) an ABI Prism 7900HT real-time PCR machine; and 4) a Beckman Spectrophotometer DU7400. Aim 2 is to provide priority access to and instruction in the use of advanced PPG microscopy resources including a Zeiss Axioimager suite, a Zeiss Axiovert 200M 3-D deconvolution live cell imaging microscope, two Nikon Ti-Eclipse live cell imaging deconvolution microscopes, and a fully automated Nikon A1R confocal microscope. Aim 3 is to provide PPG members with essential shared histopathology services for generating, processing, and visualizing formalin- fixed, paraffin-embedded and frozen tissue samples for tumor virus-associated cancer studies. Combined, this Core (formerly the ?Instrumentation? Core) has been extensively used over the current funding period, and is now expanded in its capacity to include additional microscopy and histopathology capabilities needed across the five projects of this P01.